Secrets
by Lovely-Aiko
Summary: After the confrontation between New Bern and Jericho Heather unexpectedly arrives back home. When Jake goes to see her he learns something about her…[Harry PotterJericho][JakeHeather]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets

Based off of: Harry Potter/Jericho

Plot: After the confrontation between New Bern and Jericho Heather unexpectedly arrives back home. When Jake goes to see her he learns something about her…

Spoilers: ALL of Season One (to be safe)

Pairings: Jake/Heather

I don't own anything. Well any OCs...are mine.

AN: I know I should be working on 'Life Changes' but since the Harry Potter book was released my muse was telling me to write this. It wouldn't let me work on Life Changes! It also would not let me read my book! (I'm on chapter seven)

It doesn't any of the Harry Potter characters in it.

Please forgive me for any mistakes..

* * *

Part One: His discovery

* * *

Spring had arrived in Jericho shortly after the military arrived and negotiations began. Everyone who wasn't involved with the border patrol or with the deal between the two towns had a job to do. No one had an opportunity to skip out on rebuilding or planting new crops. Even Emily Sullivan was busy helping out whenever she could at the med center

Robert Hawkins and his family had left just after the marines arrived to stop the fighting. The odd thing that most of the town had pointed out was that the house looked as if no had lived there in years. It was like he had vanished without a trace. Jake was the only one who had known why they had left.

About a month after just a few days before his trial Phil Constantino had mysteriously died. The odd thing was that they were no mark on him and no evidence that he had been shot or anything. People were however relieved that he was gone and that his tyranny had ended.

Gray Anderson had officially resigned as Mayor shortly after and the whole town nominated Jake to run things. He didn't want the job but no one else wanted it at that point so he had no choice. Eric and Jimmy were usually helping him out with the operation of the town.

But every time he had free time to himself Jake would stand in front of where Heather's apartment and think about what could have been if she were still here. He would then curse and leave before anyone could see him there.

Then there was Emily.

He had kissed her then. It was just moments after his father had died. But even now Jake was not sure about why he did it. Was it just a need for someone to be there or was he reliving a memory? But something he did know was that he had imagined that it was Heather who was there and Emily later guessed the same thing. At the funeral for all of those who had died in the battle she had encountered him about it. Before Jake could reply to her questions she had run off crying.

The last question stood out to him..

"Is it Heather or I?"

At the time he wanted to say Heather but he paused and she had guessed.

Stanley and Mimi had overheard everything and the couple walked over to him to try to talk him. But Jake remembered making an excuse and leaving. It had hurt to even see his best friend and his soon to be wife together.

At that moment he remembered that Heather was in a better place. 

_Without him.._

Shortly after Jake was officially the mayor he heard someone in the town hall announcing that Heather was back. When he asked where she was Jimmy replied that they had seen her starting for her apartment. Jake asked for him to keep an eye on things until he got back and took off towards the Cyber Jolt Café where she lived above.

He had arrived at her front door less than ten minutes later. She was lucky that the building only had minor damage after the past few months. He paused for a moment then knocked on her door.

There was no answer so he tried again but received the same result.

It was at that moment he shouted "Heather!" at the top of his lungs. After a few minutes of that Jake discovered that the front door was unlocked. He slowly pulled out his handgun and opened the door fearing for the worst.

Inside the living room there were bookshelves filled with various hardcover books that were covered in dust. Papers, bottles of ink, and feathers lied on the coffee table. There were pictures everywhere of people he assumed where family members. As he walked towards the hallway which led to the bedroom and bathroom he failed to notice the portraits were muttering amongst themselves and watching him.

Then there was the loud short of "Accio book!" that came from the room at the end of the hall. He slowly walked towards there and raised his gun but he kept the safety on in case. As he opened the door he suddenly heard a familiar voice scream "Expelliarmus!" and Jake felt the gun fly out of his hand and heard it hit the floor.

Jake froze as a woman approaching him pointing what he thought was a wooden stick. When he attempted the grab his gun the woman shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"  
He after that couldn't move and he fell to the ground. It was like he was frozen. Then after a few moments he saw his gun hovering in the air. The first thought out of his mind was "What the hell is going on here?

Then after the blinds were raised he saw her standing there with a scared look on her face.

It was Heather Lisinski…

* * *

To be Continued 


	2. AN

**Author's Note:**

Sorry everyone but I am no longer updating on this site. I found a better place for my story at jerichofanfiction . com It is under 'crossovers' and you will know that it is MY story and posted there by myself.

Secrets will be updated there.

I'm sorry for any trouble this might cause you but I feel more comfortable posting there.

-Aiko


End file.
